Unraveling The Past
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to The History of Gohan. With the arrival of this mysterious Saiyan still fresh on their minds travel down the memory path as Android 17 and Android 18 as they unravel more of his past. One baby step at a time.


Standing absolutely flabbergasted at what he had just heard making sure that he heard everything correctly the first time looking deep into the eyes of the saiyan warrior sitting nearby with oddly enough his twin sister sitting close to him on a boulder looking just as shocked as he is letting the words sink in slowly Android 17 comes to sit down on the grass in front of them crossing his legs over the other.

Dr Gero's Laboratory all but forgotten. Hell even the mountains overlooking West City far in the horizon. Where they were now? Neither Android has a clue. All they do know is wherever they are they liked it. Like how quiet it is. Like how peaceful it is. They are somewhere deep in the woods far from civilization. That much they knew. But this? This was beyond words to describe.

The only words they knew how to describe where they are sitting now is paradise. Absolute paradise. A small river nearby hidden deep within these grounds. A few small hills with some even having water falls over hanging on them. Some even with small caves that looked unexplored.

" Alright so let me see if I got this right so far. You are from a different dimension. A dimension that is connected somehow to this one. The creature that you just evaporated and turned into mush was named Cell. Another android that the good doctor designed with the purpose of having the three of us combined together to make this unstoppable killing machine. In your time Cell succeeded in absorbing myself then my twin sister becoming what he called complete. Am i'm right so far?"

Receiving nothing but a silent nod in response returning the nod Android 17 pays a quick glance over towards Android 18 finding her face glued to Gohan's with a look of absolute interest. Something that just makes him smile when he sees the oh too familiar tap of her golden earring showing how truly interested she is wanting to more of the tale. And he couldn't blame her. He is just as interested.

" When this happened instead of destroying the planet then and there knowing fully well that he was at the time the strongest fighter on the planet Cell decided to host a tournament. A tournament that you and the rest of The Z Fighters entered. In the end you and Cell were the two fighters destined to duke it out with the planet on the line. During this fight you sensed our power levels within him which shouldn't even be possible to begin with yet you did and you ended up finding a way to have him spit us up as though we were a piece of chewing gum."

Shivering at just the thought in a sudden move that even surprises herself reaching out Android 18 hugs Gohan's arm close to her chest causing Android 17 to look at her with a questionable look despite the twinkle in his eyes promising to never stop teasing her about this.

" When it looked like the fight was over you let your guard down for just a second giving Cell time to perform some kind of self destruction that would have reduced the planet into ash but not before your father intervened teleporting himself and Cell off the planet."

Deciding then to take over where her twin brother had left off Android 18 scoots over closer to be as close to Gohan's side as she can without being in his lap.

" Instead of being a good little bug and remain smooshed like the disgusting cockroach he was Cell ended up returning back to the planet in his final form with some bullshit story about being the perfect design ever created by bald,old and ugly. And you like everyone knew you would had put him back in his place completely annihilating him with a kamehameha wave."

Receiving nothing but a silent nod in response sharing a quick look with her twin brother that just waives her on with a teasing smirk across his face noticing just how close she is sitting to him resisting the urge to roll her eyes reaching out gently Android 18 lays a hand down on Gohan's knee causing him to instantly turn and look her way.

" Alright. After you squashed the bug for good what happened next? We couldn't have gotten together then right? I mean no offense but there would have been what an eight year age gap between us?"

" More like fifteen."

Snapping her head down to send her twin brother a glare as she watches him shrug his shoulders showing absolutely no fear in his eyes under her gaze Android 18 narrows her eyes dangerously at Android 17.

" What? Remember we've been locked inside of the old man's laboratory for years. It's not my fault you don't want to reveal your real age."

" Oh!? Look who's talking!"

" Me? What did I do?"

" Oh please! You dress like a thirteen year old wannabe gangster that had been sent to live in the wrong time period!"

God he missed this. Missed seeing these type of encounters like this. Such a big part of his everyday life once before. It was never a dull day. He had to give them that. They're back and forth banter was legendary. In fact it still is. This was only the tip of the iceberg. Before long he would be smack dab right in the middle of an argument being told to pick a side. And he can't help but look towards the one that he would always choose still finding her to be as beautiful as ever whenever she is annoyed. How her eyes just narrow dangerously. How her cheeks faintly blush. Just enough that you would have to be looking for it before it would evaporate.

" Alright! Fine! You win! We both don't dress our age! But it's not my fault that old bat stole years of our lives from us. In fact if Gohan here didn't do it, I was gonna kill the old man myself with my bare hands."

" And how pray tell were you going to do that? He still had the remote to shut us down at any time you idiot! You wouldn't have gotten within a few feet of him before he hit the switch on you."

" That's not true."

Instantly as he hears nothing but silence other than a couple of birds chirping in the trees nearby feeling two different pairs of eyes on him turning towards Android 17 with a grin Gohan nods his head slightly.

" In my timeline you are the one that killed Dr Gero. I wasn't there but from what I've heard you decapitated him and smashed in his skull when he started to bark out threats."

Immediately turning to look towards his twin sister with a victory smile causing her to look away with her arms crossed after a few moments as the information sinks in slowly Android 17 turns back towards Gohan with nothing but confusion being seen in his eyes.

" Wait? If i you know turned his head into swish cheese then how the hell was he able to make any last requests?"

" Simple. He turned himself into an android."

Suddenly seeing the exact same look come across the sibling's faces in the forms of nothing but shock trying his best to hide his amusement Gohan turns away looking back up towards the sky.

" Huh? How the hell did he manage to pull that off? Especially without us noticing? I think we would notice if he became nothing but bolts and wires. Even 17 isn't that dumb."

Unable to keep his lips from twitching upward just picturing the look Android 17 must be giving Android 18 right now trying his best to suppress his grin Gohan keeps his eyes trained on the sky not looking at anything in particular.

" Nobody really knows. I guess age just caught up to him. It's not like anyone had any time to question him on the matter. At the time everyone was kinda in a hurry."

And that catches the immediate attention of each of the androids. What did he mean by that statement is something that comes to mind for each. So much so that with a quick glance towards each other taking the lead gently Android 18 squeezes Gohan's knee.

" Care to explain? What we're all of you going to do once you found us? Furthermore how in the hell did you even know about us?"

Turning to look towards the beautiful blonde haired android unable to keep himself from smiling at the way her eyes just stare at him with nothing but intrigue that is shown when she reaches up and tucks away a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and flicks her ear ring turning to look up towards the sky a wide smile comes across Gohan's face.

" It's gonna sound crazy but…."

" Umm Gohan? I think we are way past crazy here. I mean aren't you the one that just traveled across dimensions for little old me?"

Keeping his eyes focused on her own that speak volumes saying just spit it out with his lips curling up into a grin shrugging his shoulders Gohan nods his head slightly.

" Fair enough. There was another time traveler that visited my dimension. Trunks Brief. The future son of Vegeta and Bulma Brief. As it turns out in his dimension you and 17 were a bit of trouble makers and he decided to travel back in time in order to try to prevent some things from happening."

" Is that so? What did we do? Rob a few stores? Get arrested spraying graffiti on some walls?"

" No more like kills millions of lives and nearly destroying the entire planet."

Instantly sitting up straighter from his spot looking directly at Gohan's face seeing no deceit whatsoever that is just telling him what he is speaking is the truth a look of pure interest comes across Android 17's face.

" Now you're talking."

Glancing down towards her twin brother seeing nothing but bad intentions in his eyes fighting the urge to go over and smack him in the back of the head instead Android 18 keeps her focus on Gohan seeing him looking so calm. Looking as though he is at peace. How can he be so calm? Didn't he just say that she and her twin brother had nearly destroyed the planet on another dimension. Mind you that didn't sound too much of a bad idea. Actually it sounded like fun but she wouldn't tell him that. Not yet anyways. Not until she could figure out how he would react to such a thing.

" So I take it this Future Trunks not only told you of us but also knew exactly where to find us? If he knew this then why didn't he just pay us a visit at Dr Gero's laboratory and save you all that trouble?"

" It's complicated. He came back at first to not only warn us about you and your twin brother but also to help prevent Goku's death. You see in his timeline Goku died of a rare heart disease. Only a few recorded studies had been discovered with such a disease. With him gone once you freed yourselves from Dr Gero's grasp you targeted The Z Fighters. One by one you eliminated each and every one of them until only myself and Trunks remained. I guess I was some kind of mentor to him in his timeline. Anyways one day you were attacking a city and I guess, I decided to play hero but you kinda killed me."

Reaching up with a sheepish smile coming across his face Android 17 scratches the back of his head as he lets out a nervous laugh.

" Yeah sorry about that."

Waiving him off as though it isn't a big deal slowly Gohan turns his attention back towards Android 18.

" Don't be. I probably deserved it. Anyways long story short Trunks snapped becoming a super saiyan and after a while Bulma created a time machine. The rest is history."

Not even bothering to hide her smirk scooching closer until their sides are touching moving her hand down to his thigh earning a raised eyebrow in question in response Android 18 gives Gohan a pointed look. There are many questions that she wanted to ask him right now. So many that she didn't even know where to begin. Even if her brother didn't catch it she did. How he never called Goku by his father or dad instead referring to him by his first name. She would have to question him about this later.

" Alright back to my first question. What were you and the rest of The Z Fighters going to do back in your timeline? Nothing bad to us, I hope?"

Feeling her hand going a little bit lower gulping his throat slowly Gohan shakes his head causing Android 18 to look at him questionably.

" Me? Nothing. To be honest if i met you guys then a lot of things would have changed. From what i heard not only did you guys wipe out The Z Fighters present that tried to put up a fight but you nearly killed Vegeta. In fact from what Krillin said you taunted Vegeta the whole entire time before you had beaten him to a bloody pulp. I fell in love with you the moment I heard that story. I just didn't know it yet."

Instantly just as fast as her eyes go wide Android 18's face blushes bright red. Did he just say what she thinks he just said? Did he really say that he loves her? Her!? Just what in the hell happened in his dimension? And that look. That damn look in his eyes. Does he still love her? He doesn't even know her!? Then why the hell is she feeling this way!? She feels ...happy.

" Alright so then Cell absorbed us."

Unable to keep herself from shivering just as she is about to continue instantly Android 18's cheeks once again blush bright red when she feels Gohan wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders. It is so strange. Why is she feeling like this? She barely knows him. He isn't like the Gohan of this dimension. Far from it. Whatever the hell he is she had to admit it. Even just to herself she likes it. Likes what she feels. Likes what she sees.

" And you saved the day. What next happened Mr Golden Fighter?"

Suddenly as she sees a grin come across his face unable to help herself a grin comes across Android 18's face.

" Well? You kinda ...kidnapped me."

Almost instantly the grin across Android 18's face vanishes into nothing but complete shock. The very same shock that can also be seen across Android 17's face before it is wiped away when a smirk comes across his face.

" Well,well sis. I didn't know you liked them that young."

Snapping her head with an almost predatory glare across her face daring him to speak another single word narrowing her eyes at Android 17 who just raises up his hands in mock surrender getting her point to not cross her without her facial features changing even for a single moment Android 18 turns back to look at Gohan finding him looking between them with nothing but amusement. Such amusement that disappears when he catches her eye causing him to sit up straighter.

" What? What did you just say?"

" You kidnapped me. Well? Sort of anyways. It's complicated ..."

" Uncomplicate it for me."

Knowing from past experience what would happen if he is not to follow her request feeling his lips twitching upward turning away to look up towards the sky a small smile comes across Gohan's face.

" It happened a week after defeating Cell. I was sitting at my desk doing my homework….

* * *

_Why? Why were things like this? They had won. Saved the planet once again from being destroyed. And yet why did he feel this way? Why did he feel like he was the biggest loser out of all of this. And deep down he knew the answers to that question. It was simple. Nothing would ever be the same again. Ever since that moment. Ever since the moment he heard the words escaping his father's lips._

_He wasn't coming back. Not now and not ever. He was refusing to come back. Refusing to come back and live. And what was his excuse? Because he wanted them to be safe. Wanted the planet to never have to worry about one of his enemies taking their revenge upon the planet for something he had done. Some would think of it as a noble sacrifice. But not him. No he thought of it as something else. Something that he never thought he would ever say._

_His father is a coward. No! He refuses to call him that now. Not now and not ever again. No Goku is a coward. A coward that refuses to come back to live out the rest of his life with his family. With his friends. With those that have always believed in him and have fought by his side through thick and thin. And his excuse? Didn't he realize how much of a fool he was making himself out to sound. Did he really think that for one second with him gone his enemies still wouldn't look to get revenge upon those that he cares about? It just showed that for once Vegeta is right. Goku is nothing but a fool._

_A fool that has left behind so much. Left behind a wife. A mother that is now carrying another. The next generation of his family. A child that would never meet his father. And he already felt bad for his future little brother. Especially if what he is seeing is a small taste of what the future holds. His mother. A woman that could always flip a switch going from happy to angry quite easily. A woman that once she had been told of her husband's demise and his refusal to return to the living world has been on nothing but a warpath. And he has been on the receiving end._

_His injuries sustained from his fight against Cell all now fully healed up. He had to thank Dende for that. Though his physical scars are gone his mental ones are not. In fact they are bleeding all over with no signs of ever sealing up. And she was causing it. Maybe it was because whenever she looked at him all she saw was her dead husband's face? Whatever it is he couldn't see it but getting only worse._

_For saving the planet. For preventing the planet from being destroyed his reward has been simple. To be locked up with the key thrown away. Any type of adventure out into the world now was prohibited. Even trips out to the river just in the woods a little ways from the hut now required her presence. What had been the excuse? He was now famous. Famous thanks to his face being on television. In fact he was now known as The Golden Fighter. A nickname that secretly he kinda liked. Sounded something a superhero would name themselves._

_Any thoughts of training. Nope not allowed. In fact whenever he even went outside he swore he could feel her eyes watching him with suspicion. And he knew why. Her so called dreams for him. More of her dreams. Maybe she pushed him into his studies because she always wished she had long ago? Whatever the case is he is already sick of it. Already sick of being treated like a prisoner. He needed to get out of here. Go out and explore the world like he has always wanted. But how? She is always nearby only leaving when The Ox King would come by to in his mind babysit him. He just needed a way out. Needed a way to sneak away from here. Maybe for the last time. He just needed…._

_Suddenly as a small knock is heard coming from his partially closed window all thoughts banished into the back of his mind for the meantime rising up from his seat at his desk making leaning upward with a small feat slowly Gohan pushes open his window doors and peeks his head outside taking a look around finding nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it had been a bird passing by? What it was he had no clue. Not until he turns around and nearly jumps in surprise when he finds someone that he never thought he would ever see again standing before him with a nervous smile._

_Android 18. The beautiful blonde android that last he had seen was making a getaway from The Lookout along with her twin brother. A little piece of information that had been revealed when Krillin had asked the dragon to make her human. Didn't the idiot know that she is way out of his league? Besides didn't he have like twenty years on her anyways? No matter here she is now. Just standing there taking in everything she sees in his room as though examining to see if everything is to her liking. By the looks he sees he could tell she wasn't particularly liking what she is seeing._

_Her eyes were telling him everything. Telling him how she didn't approve of him having a twin sized bed. Doesn't approve of the countless school books piled up all around his room. He wouldn't be surprised if she thought of him now as some huge nerd. Truth be told if he could, he would have gotten rid of every single one of them in an instant. But then when her eyes land on his world map they change. Change to intrigue as he watches her silently go over and inspect the map reading over the small post it notes pasted on a few areas on the map. Place he hoped he would see one day with ideas of what he wanted to visit and do while there._

" _Umm ...18?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"_

_Snapping out of her daze looking back over towards Gohan as she sees him looking over at her with nothing but interest and not the suspicion or anger she had been expecting that just makes her feel for some odd reason happy inside grinning in his direction without muttering a single word slowly Android 18 walks past Gohan heading directly for his bedroom bed. Walks past feeling his eyes watching her causing her to put a little sway in her hips before she sits down on his bed looking towards him._

" _I wanted to see how my favorite blonde haired saiyan is doing. It couldn't have been easy hearing what your father had said."_

_A small truth. True she is worried about him. Worried about his state of mind. It couldn't have been easy to hear your father tell you that he isn't coming back. Isn't going to continue to fight and instead in her opinion take the coward's way out. But there is another reason why she is here. A reason that nobody knows about. Not even 17. _

_The truth is she is here to put in her claim on him. To make him hers and hers alone. This had been decided just a little under a week ago. He had saved her. Saved her from being apart of Cell forever. Hell if he wanted to he could have blown Cell away reducing him to a puddle without even needing to save her. Not just her but her twin brother as well. A debt that she would pay back. And she knew exactly how. She would make him hers. Sure the age difference is a problem right now but in a couple of years it wouldn't matter. Sure they wouldn't come ever close to do anything over the top but he could still hold her bags when she continues to shop around. I mean that is what a boyfriend does. Isn't it?_

_Pushing the image that he has just seen as far back into his mind as he can shaking his head crossing his arms over his chest Gohan narrows his eyes at Android 18._

" _I'm fine."_

_Trying her best not to grin crossing one leg over the other Android raises an eyebrow up at him causing for what she swore to have seen his facial features soften for a split second before his emotions are quickly seal back up._

" _No you're not. Trust me, I know."_

_Just as he is about to respond with a retort on the tip of his tongue instantly Gohan is silenced when Android 18 raises up her left hand._

" _I've been watching you these past few days and I'll tell you this right now what i've seen has not pleased me at all. I have seen the look in your eyes when you've looked out to the sky when that bitch you call a mother isn't nearby. It's the same feeling that I've always wanted to experience. You want to be free. Free from responsibility. Free from your mother's control. Free to do whatever the hell you want to do with your life."_

_Seeing her words are having an effect on him by the way his facial features are soften and how his eyes leave her own to look down towards the floorboards as though thinking over her words silently making her way over towards him kneeling down until they are eye level reaching out gently 18 lays her hand down on Gohan's shoulder causing him to look up towards her._

" _Let me help you achieve this. You can be free. I owe you so much for saving my twin brother and I. Let me help set you free."_

* * *

Unable to help himself from staring at Gohan in nothing but shock turning towards his twin sister finding her just sitting perfectly still reeling back with nothing but shock that is seen clearly across her face after a few seconds of silence a small grin comes across Android 17's face.

" Woah. I never thought you could be so insync with your emotions. Who knew right?"

Nodding her head silently in complete agreement a flicker of a smile comes across Android 18's face as her eyes dip down to look at her jeans.

" Neither did i."

How? How was it possible? Didn't Dr Gero strip every ounce of her humanity from her? Didn't he rip away everything that had made her human? From what she was hearing he didn't. Maybe he couldn't. Maybe she truly still has a shred of humanity in her some place. It would explain all this conflicting emotions that she has been feeling for so long. The most conflicting involving this blonde haired saiyan sitting next to her. Was he even in his super saiyan form right now? Was he even knowing what he is doing to her deep inside? From the look in his eyes as he told the tale she liked to believe he knew exactly what he was doing. And for once she didn't care. For some odd reason she likes the looks he gives her. Such looks that make her feel so desirable. Make her feel ...loved.

" Alright so that is a good story and all. Not that I still don't believe you about your tales but give us something. If you were so close to each of us in your dimension reveal something about each of us right now that only we would know."

Snapping her attention over towards Android 17 with a glare only seeing him looking Gohan's way completely ignoring her sending him a challenging look turning back towards Gohan expecting to see some sort of anger instantly Android 18 is once again shocked when she sees a confident grin across Gohan's face.

" As you wish. But don't blame me when she uses this against you later. Your real name is Lapis. As a kid you used to set off fireworks every single morning outside of your next door neighbor's window just to see their reaction. When you and your sister got older you wanted nothing more than to join up in this biker gang that had been passing on through. You were dead set on doing so and that morning you lead her with everything you could carry on your backs running away from home to join up with them. Only you didn't make it there and the next thing you remember is waking up on an operating table with your chest ripped open seeing nothing but wires."

Just as he is expecting as he watches Android 17's eyes go wider by the second at every little piece of information her reveals without any delay turning his focus to Android 18 reaching out gently Gohan takes her hand within his own.

" Your real name is Lazuli. Your favorite color is blue because you love the color of your eyes. Your greatest desire is to even for just a single moment to be human once again. You wish to experience what it is like to have a single blemish instead of having artificial flawless skin all the time. You hate it when you are not taken seriously. You love looking out into the horizon with nothing but the wind blowing your hair freely feeling completely free."

How? How the hell does he know all of this? We're they really this close in his dimension? We're they really in love? She had never told anyone this information. If he knew these small things about her then there was no doubt they had been close. Very close. She wouldn't have revealed any of this if they hadn't been.

" What now?"

He knew the answer to her question. Knew it almost immediately as his free hand comes up to cover her own holding it in place as he stares into her eyes. Eyes for a split moment look down towards their hands before coming back up.

" I….I need to know something."

Receiving nothing but a silent nod in response before she even knows what she is doing gently Android 18 squeezes Gohan's hand.

" Why? Why are you here? Why did you go to so much trouble to travel here?"

Then suddenly it happens. The peaceful expression drops from his face. The happiness in his eyes disappears as his eyes drop to look down towards the ground. A sudden change in attitude that causes Android 18 to glance at Android 17 receiving nothing but a silent shrug saying that he has no clue either turning to look back towards Gohan reaching out with her free hand gently she lays her hand down on his cheek causing his eyes to come back up and meet her own.

" You died."


End file.
